


Gaster Blaster Bitty story

by AlanaRose



Category: Bitties - Fandom, Bitty - Fandom, Gaster Blasters - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaRose/pseuds/AlanaRose
Summary: One day on a beutiful morning I find something beutiful and unexpected





	Gaster Blaster Bitty story

It was a beautiful summer morning with a cool breeze blowing on by the front of my home and small shop. Most of the bitties in the shop were asleep except for some of the early birds. I made pancakes, fluffy scrambled eggs, cupple pieces of bacon, and a small bowl of syrup on a plate for them. As they eat I start packing a bag full of stuff to go hiking. Picking up my phone I pull up my Uncle Blueberry’s number hitting the dial button. Then I hold it up to my ear as I hear it ring. On the out other end of the phone I hear a click “HELLO” with a soft chuckle I hold my phone away from my ear a little before I respond “Hello uncle Blue.” With a smile Blue pauses the movie he was watching “Hi Melon how are you?”

“Uncle please no.” I shake my head as I hear his cheerful laughter on the other end making me smile. “Ok ok what is it you are calling for hun?” zipping up my bag I grab my water bottle to fill it up “I was wondering if you and Honey would like to babysit my shop as I go out for a hike today?” I knew it was going to be a yes from the sound of him jumping from I guess where he was sitting and of him waking Honey up. A chuckle escaped when I hear Honey remind Blue about the phone he left on the couch. With the sounds of shuffling I heard Honey pick up “Hay kid, we will be there in a couple minutes.” I smile nodding to myself “see you soon lazybones.” he chuckles before hanging up the phone. I put my phone back into my pocket as I take the lid off my water bottle to fill it with water. 

Once it's filled I close it and put iy into my backpack. Checking over everything I put my bag on knowing everything is there. A loud sound of a Blip and getting tackle hugged told me my Uncles were here. “Hi Uncle Blue.” I say smiling as I return his hug so he can let me go. As I let go I turn around and hug honey.

Grabbing my bag I say my goodbyes before closing the store doors with a sigh. I let Medusa, my Gaster Blaster join me in my walk thinking the fresh air would be good for her. She seemed happy enough as we got closer to Mt Ebott, with her chasing the occasional butterfly about. It truly was a great day, the sun was shining, warm weather with a slight cool breeze blowing by. About halfway up the mountain, and hours of walking I find a spot under a shady tree to sit down and pull out Medusa, and my lunches, and water out. It truly was relaxing til Medusa started barking at something and took off after it. I quickly packed our half eaten lunches and ran after her, she normally wouldn't chase things. 

By the time I caught up, the sight before me left me shocked. A lush field of grass and bloomed flowers by a steady stream of water and a nice sheltered cave close by filled my sight. Along with that were many bitty sized Gaster Blasters playing with my girl. I watched in aw as they chatted and played till one nipped my tail making me turn towards the many bitties by my feet looking at me curiously. They nudge me slightly, so I follow and walk to a rock where an older looking Blaster laid chatting to Medusa. She turns to me and nudges one of the small ones into my hand, I look to her and the elder as they both nodded. “You want me to give some of you homes?” the elder nods again and I understood that I was to tell no one of the location of their home. From then on I would visit the home to see who wanted to come back to the store to become adopted.


End file.
